The present invention relates to an improved wallpaper trough assembly wherein a vacuum-formed plastic tray for wetting wallpaper has molded-in gripping channel to engage, under pressure two ends of a horizontal bar, channel, or tube which in turn holds prepasted paper under the water as it is drawn under the bar and through the water of the trough.
By using the natural flexibility and elasticity of thin walled plastic, considerable economy is gained in the overall cost of manufacturing plastic wallpaper troughs by eliminating the need for lenthy galvanized wire and the complex bending normally required for clipping.
Another object of the invention is to take advantage of the natural qualities of plastics. Although more costly than their corrugated cardboard counterparts, they will last longer and be useful as window box planters when the wallpaper job is completed or indeed may be used over and over as wallpaper troughs. Currently cardboard troughs are discarded after using. This is wasteful and a source of pollution.
Furthermore, plastic trays are purchased ready to use whereas their cardboard counterparts must be assembled.
In addition, plastic trays do not require packaging as small quantities may simply be bundled because of their superior resistance to weather and nestable design.